<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Out by dduucckk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574363">Coming Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk'>dduucckk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP pride month 2020!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for girlwithacrown's HP pride month prompts week one. This week's prompt was coming out.</p><p>Remus and Sirius decide to tell their friends they're dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP pride month 2020!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts">girlwithacrown</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Remus who brings it up first. He wakes up in the early morning with Sirius in his bed, in his <i>arms</i>. Sirius’s hair is messy, his mouth is open, he’s snoring, and Merlin, Remus loves him so much. He presses a gentle kiss to the top of Sirius’s head.</p><p>“Come on love, it’s time to wake up,” he whispers. Sirius grumbles a little, his eyes still closed, and shoves his face further into Remus’s chest. Remus smiles, gently stroking his boyfriend’s hair. “We have to go down to breakfast soon,” he murmurs, “or else I won’t eat and I’ll be grumpy all morning, and we don’t want that now, do we?” Sirius wakes up a little more, his eyes fluttering open for a moment.</p><p>“Mmm, I guess.” His voice is still sleepy, and Remus’s heart melts a little. Rolling over to check the time, Sirius curses.</p><p>“You weren’t wrong about breakfast,” he says, moving to get out of bed. Remus grins, watching as Sirius, still half asleep, rolls off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump and an even louder “Fuck!”</p><p>Remus watches Sirius get dressed, and thinks about how rare it is that he gets this, Sirius sleeping in his arms, Sirius blowing him kisses as he pulls his trousers on. Sirius kneeling back down on the bed and kissing Remus gently before yanking the blanket off him and pushing him to the floor. Remus laughs and gets Sirius off him with a well placed poke in the ribs, and gathers up his clothes before heading to the showers.</p><p>The only reason they get to do this now, he thinks as he rubs shampoo into his hair, is because James and Peter are gone. Peter has to go home for a few days because his aunt is sick, and those few days just happened to coincide with James and Lily’s trip to see Lily’s parents, who had not yet met their daughter’s boyfriend and wanted to meet him before their trip over the summer. And so Remus and Sirius are lucky enough to have the dorm to themselves for a few days, and Remus loves it. How wonderful would it be, he wonders, to always have this? To not have to hide?</p><p>He gets dressed and goes back out to the dorm, where Sirius is waiting for him.</p><p>“Hello, gorgeous.” Sirius has the most beautiful smile, his face bright as he looks at Remus. Remus smiles back and he knows he looks just as bright as Sirius does, he can feel it.</p><p>“I think we should tell them.” He blurts it out, hadn’t been planning on mentioning it to Sirius yet, but oh well. Sirius’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Tell James and Peter…about us?”</p><p>“Yeah. I think we should.”</p><p>“But what if—what if they—I don’t want them to hate us, Remus.” Sirius is tugging at the hem of his shirt, his face scrunched up in a way Remus has always found unbearably adorable.</p><p>“They won’t hate us.” Remus wishes he were as confident as he sounds.</p><p>“But what if they do?”</p><p>“We don’t have to tell them if you’re not ready, but…” Remus takes Sirius’s hand, lacing their fingers together and holding tight. “I’m going to miss you when they get back. We’ll have to go back to sneaking around, and after having this, after knowing what it’s like to not have to sneak,” here he pauses, making sure that Sirius is looking at him. “I don’t want to go back.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Sirius whispers, the words barely audible as he clings to Remus’s hand.</p><p>“If you don’t want to tell them, I’m perfectly okay with that. I understand if you’re not ready to yet.”</p><p>Sirius nods. His eyes dart away from Remus, looking out the window at the blue sky.</p><p>“I want to tell them.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>A few hours later, James and Peter are both back, and after putting it to a vote, the boys decide to skip their afternoon classes in favour of sitting in the sun and getting tanned (Sirius and James) or horribly sunburnt (Remus and Peter).</p><p>As they walk down to the lake, Remus and Sirius slow down to walk behind James and Peter, and they quietly decide that now is as good a time as any to tell their friends.</p><p>When they sit down at the side of the lake, James is as loud and energetic as ever, but it doesn’t take him long to notice that Sirius, who can usually match his energy, is quiet and withdrawn.</p><p>“Pads, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I am. Um,” he glances at Remus, who gives him an encouraging smile. “So, um, I, we, I mean. We have something to tell you.”</p><p>James sits down, and Peter moves closer. Remus is already right next to Sirius, but he puts his arm around Sirius’s shoulders. Sirius opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Remus can feel him shaking, can hear his heartbeat.</p><p>“We’re dating.” Remus says. No point in beating around the bush. “Me and Sirius are dating.”</p><p>James and Peter stare at them for a moment, before breaking out into huge grins. Sirius relaxes against Remus.</p><p>“Good for you guys!” James exclaims, jumping up to hug them both. It’s awkward, with them sitting and him standing, but Remus returns the hug anyway.</p><p>Peter hugs them as well, saying, “I’m glad you two finally figured it out. It’s been a bit painful, watching you pine after each other.”</p><p>“You knew?” Sirius shouts.</p><p>Peter shrugs. “I didn’t know you were dating, but you’ve obviously fancied each other since at least third year. I didn’t want to say anything, but I’m glad you figured it out.”</p><p>James smacks Peter on the back of the head. “Why didn’t you tell me, you git? We could have gotten them together years ago!”</p><p>“I wasn’t just going to out them, Merlin James, how thick are you?” James growls and tackles Peter to the ground, and Sirius joins in, and Remus refuses to take sides, enjoying watching far too much, and he thinks how he will forever be grateful for his friends, who have accepted him without question over and over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drop in and say hi to me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dduucckk">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>